


Fairy Tales

by Spunkybob5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunkybob5/pseuds/Spunkybob5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants a cow and Dean discovers he's whipped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tales

“Dean?”

Dean jumped, smacking his head on the hood of the Impala, “Shit! Yeah, Cas?”

“I would like a cow.”

Dean paused, blinking, “You want a what now?” He extricated himself from the Impala’s carburetor and grabbed a rag to wipe his hands.

“A cow,” Castiel repeated, as though that explained everything.

Dean dropped the rag on the work bench and turned to Castiel, giving him his full attention. “Ok, I’m gonna need some clarification.”

Castiel frowned. “A cow is a four-legged mammal, most commonly used by humans for milk and beef –“

“No, Cas! I know what a cow is,” Dean scrubbed a hand over his face. “It’s just…not a common pet. Why do you want one?”

“They are practical animals, Dean. Sam has mentioned repeatedly the need to be healthier in our food intake; getting dairy from our own cow would be an excellent start.” Castiel raised his fingers, ticking off reasons. “They are well known to be companionable. Cows are documented to have best friends. And I have read that cuddling a cow is a cathartic experience. And –“

“Cas,” Dean cut in. “What’s the real reason?”

Castiel took a deep breath, “I watched a documentary with Sam.”

“And there it is,” Dean sighed.

“Dean,” Cas pleaded. “There is a pair of yearlings on Petfinder. We could get the cows today!”

“And keep them where, Cas? In the bunker? Sam won’t be thrilled when they start grazing on the library!” Dean sighed again, and softened his tone. “Cas, do you really want a pet?”

Castiel’s eyes widened, and Dean felt any resolve he had drowning in those baby blues. “I do, Dean. I think it would help me…to care for something. To be needed.”

Dean felt like he’d been punched in the gut. As much as they’d been through, as many times as he said it, Castiel still didn’t seem to understand how much Dean needed him.

Dean stepped to Castiel, wrapping him in a gentle hug, “Cas, _I_ need you. I don’t know how to convince you of that.”

Castiel hugged back, breath warm on Dean’s neck, “I know, Dean. But this is different,” Castiel pulled back, looking into Dean’s face. “I’m not responsible for you. Not like I would be for a pet.”

Dean nodded, swallowing hard, “Yeah, ok, Cas. Let me get cleaned up, then we’ll have lunch and go to the shelter.”

Castiel brightened, “Can we go to the café with the watermelon mojitos?”

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean grinned. “Whatever you want.”

***

 _I am so whipped,_ Dean realized as a kitten scampered over his shoulder. _And I kinda don’t care._

“So, are you thinking a cat, Cas?”

Castiel wiggled his fingers, encouraging a calico kitten to pounce. “They are charming, Dean. But we leave for days, sometimes weeks at a time. I’m not sure that’s fair to a feline.”

 _Oh, but a cow would be fine._ Aloud, Dean said, “A dog is definitely a no go, then.”

“Unless we trained it to hunt,” Castiel countered.

“Yeah, that’s probably not gonna happen.”

Castiel gave the calico one last scratch before standing. They left the Kitty Kondo, strolling hand in hand past the older cats. Dean marveled at how all the animals seemed to respond to Castiel. He had only to pause and the cats were there, purring and rubbing against his offered fingers. Whatever animal they adopted was sure to adore Castiel as much as he did.

They stepped into the hall, and Castiel shrugged helplessly. “I’m not sure what to do, Dean. Perhaps we are unsuited to care for an animal.”

Dean’s heart clenched at Castiel’s crestfallen expression.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes!” Dean turned to the tiny young woman. “We’re interested in a pet, but we travel a lot, and we need an animal that will be ok with that.”

Dean expected the woman to scold them, but instead, she graced them with a vibrant smile. “I know just the critters for you.”

***

 _Dean is so whipped,_ Sam thought, watching his brother carefully drilling holes. _And he doesn’t seem to care._

“So,” Sam said. “Cas wanted a pet.”

“Yup,” Dean answered, starting on a second trio of holes.

“And you indulged him.”

Dean blew plastic dust from his freshly drilled holes. “Yup.”

“And now we have a mouse.”

“Mice, actually,” Dean didn’t meet his brother’s eyes.

“Oh, right. Mice. Plural.”

“They’re social creatures, Sam,” Dean defended.

“Of course they are,” Sam answered, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Dean finished adding holes to the plastic terrarium, 18 in all, about the width of a pencil eraser. Castiel had insisted, saying it would allow the habitat to breath. He set down the drill and looked at Sam. “Look, you didn’t see him. He wanted a cow, and he looked so sad, and…” Dean ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t know what happened. But now we have mice.”

“Sure,” Sam agreed. “What are their names again?”

Dean closed his eyes, “Cinderella and Snow White.”

“This is the best thing that’s ever happened. I’m only sorry Bobby isn’t here to see this.”

“I hate you,” Dean said without venom. “Just…be supportive, ok? This is really important to Cas.”

Sam softened instantly, “I know it is, Dean.” He clapped his brother on the shoulder. “And I’m proud of you,”

“Thanks, I think.”

“No problem,” Sam grinned. “Let’s go give these mice their fairy tale castle, shall we?”

***

Dean found Castiel in the library, watching the mice. He dropped a kiss on the top of Castiel’s head and sat down beside him. “You know, we have a tv, Cas.”

“I am aware, Dean. But the girls are telling me about their week.”

“Yeah? Did they miss you while we were gone?”

“They missed us both, Dean,” Castiel corrected. He lifted the top off the terrarium and opened his hand. Snow White stayed on her wheel, but Cinderella leapt right into Castiel’s palm. As Dean had predicted, the animals adored Castiel.

Castiel lifted his hand slowly, and the tiny brown mouse scampered up his arm to sit on his shoulder. She looked at Dean, and seemed to wave, then moved closer to Castiel’s ear and began to squeak.

“I see,” Castiel answered her gravely. “Dean, they need more Cheerios when we leave. They ran out this week.”

Dean nodded solemnly, “I will make sure to remember that.”

As Dean watched Castiel interact with his beloved pets, a thought occurred to him. “Hey!”

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel returned Cinderella to her home, securing the lid.

“You know how you can talk to small woodland creatures?”

Castiel frowned, “Yes?”

“I’m basically dating a Disney princess!” Dean exclaimed.

“I’m not sure how I feel about that comparison, Dean.”

“C’mon, Cas! It’s awesome!”

“How is it ‘awesome?’”

Dean grabbed Castiel and twirled him around the room. “Because that makes me Prince Charming!”


End file.
